stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Administrators
See also - 'Requests for adminship, '' Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, '''administrators can access a few additional functions. Access types Types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of number of tools, include: *'IP addresses' - Visitors who haven't "signed in" can still do most things, including editing articles. *'Registered/Logged-in users' can do everything IP addresses can do, but they can also upload files, move pages, hold a watchlist, maintain preferences, and mark edits as minor. Registered accounts four or more days old can edit semi-protected pages (as long as they also have 10 edits) - . See to sign yourself up! *'Rollbacks' are regular users that have been entrusted with the rollback button. All sysops, helpers, and Wikia staff also have this button. The rollback button automatically reverts all revisions by the last author of a page and is only to be used for obvious vandalism, and not disputed edits which deserves an explanation. *'Bots' have their edits flagged with a "b" in recent changes and whose edits are hidden by default. A minor edit made by a bot to a user talk page will not trigger any notifications. See for a list and Stellar Dawn Wiki:Bots. *'Administrators (sysops)' - see Administrative abilities. *'Bureaucrats' can turn other users into rollbacks, sysops, and bureaucrats. They can also revoke any of these powers except bureaucrat. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist, or by Wikia staff or Helpers on projects that do not have an active bureaucrat. Changes to user rights are recorded in . Bureaucrats can also delete specific revisions of pages without having to delete/undelete the entire page (as a sysop can), which hides the revision from every editor who is not a bureaucrat (or staff) - this is only used in the case of severe copyright infringement, extremely offensive language, or the posting of someone's personal information which could be used to identify them. All bureaucrats are also administrators, so can also do everything they can do. *'VSTF' (Volunteer Spam Task Force) are volunteers who have been given extended user rights across all wikia. They are not legal workers of Wikia. Their role is to fight vandalism and spam across Wikia. See for a list as well as Help:SpamTaskForce. *'Helpers' have extended user rights across all wikia, but are interns or volunteers working for Wikia and not regular editors. Helpers can make users part of the bot, rollback, sysop and bureaucrat groups, as well as remove all of these. See for a list as well as Wikia Helper Group. *'Wikia Staff' are employees of Wikia Inc. They have global bureaucrat rights, and therefore can edit the user right on all wikis. In addition, they can see the IP of any logged in user using the checkuser function. They can also use the oversight function to delete revisions of a page so that only other Wikia staff members can view or restore them. See for a list as well as Wikia Staff. Staff can be identified by the tag in their signatures. For a full list of tools and abilities available to all user groups, see . Administrative abilities The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted to only administrators. * Edit fully protected pages. * Semi- and fully-protect and unprotect pages. * Delete pages, including images, and their history. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. * Block and unblock users, IP address, and IP ranges. * Revert pages quickly via the rollback method. **One-click rollback is mainly intended for vandalism, spam, etc. Disputed content deserves an explanation, either in the edit summary or on the talk page. * Move files, and suppress the creation of a redirect when moving any page. * Change the text and style of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace (for all messages and interface settings, see . * Can view to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism. * Can flag as closed, fixed, awaiting, or need staff help. For more details, see . Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal, the Forums, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrative influence to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Listed below are the administrators on this wiki. InActive * Bonziiznob (Bureaucrat) * Nq2h (Bureaucrat) * Calebchiam * Hess36 * Japol1 * Lightshayde (Bureaucrat) * Supertech1 Former * Clv309 - Temp rights removed * Soldier 1033 - Temp rights removed * Dragongnexus had his powers removed by Uberfuzzy after vandalising the wiki and blocking numerous editors. No big deal A comment about adminship is the following, said by Jimbo Wales (the founder of Wikipedia and cofounder of Wikia), referring to administrators as sysops: